


Birthdays, Renaissance Faires, and Heartbreak

by marvelchick1992



Series: Avengers Birthday Stories [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Character Death, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Heartbreak, Love, Love Confessions, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27678013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelchick1992/pseuds/marvelchick1992
Summary: This is a birthday story for Natasha Romanoff. I only had the year of her birth, so I used Scarlett Johansson's date for this story. Adrianna loves to go to Renaissance Faires. She comes back from one and gives Natasha a birthday gift that she got from a shop there. This is going in between years of their relationship and reasons why they aren't able to go together to one. Until one year after the events of Infinity War.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Avengers Birthday Stories [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716922
Kudos: 6





	Birthdays, Renaissance Faires, and Heartbreak

2012

"Hey, Widow! Catch!" I said. I tossed a small, black box with a red ribbon at the red head. She caught it with ease, examining it before glancing up at me.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Natasha asked. I looked down at my blue renaissance dress, which I had worn most of the day.

"It's a costume. I just got back from the renaissance faire. Do you like it?"

"Renaissance faire? What kind of mission did Fury send you on? Catching the court jester?" I laughed at her assumption.

"No mission. It's something I like to go to every couple of years. It's fun. They have all sorts of shows, axe throwing, archery. They've got a lot of specialty shops there as well. I saw something I thought you might like and bought it for you," I explained. Natasha held up the box, shaking it a little.

"What is it? Are you sure you're not trying to kill me?" she asked. I sauntered closer and leaned in to the point where she staggered back a little, a red hue appearing on her cheeks.

"Well, Widow. I guess you'll have to open it and see for yourself. Also, no. I promise it's not something that will kill you," I answered. I moved back, walking off to my room in the Avengers tower.

"Adrianna? Where are you going? Aren't you going to watch me open this?"

"No. I really should change out of this dress and take a shower. Unless you would like to join me?" I said, smiling when she shook her head. I disappeared from view and went to my bathroom. I peeled off my dress, starting the shower and waited until it got hot before I stepped in. I rinsed off the sweat and dirt that had accumulated on my body, getting halfway through my routine before I heard footsteps enter the bathroom.

"Who told you it was my birthday? Was it Clint? Fury? Who?" Natasha's voice asked.

"No one. I like to keep tabs on the people I work with. So naturally, I know everyone's birthday. To the ones that I actually enjoy working with, they get birthday presents. Why do you think Steve and Tony were so happy a few months ago? I unfortunately missed Clint on his birthday, so he didn't get his until later,"

"Oh. Well...um...I'd appreciate it if you would keep that fact between you and me. Clint and Fury are the only other ones who knows about it,"

"No worries. It's what I do best. Keep secrets. Did you like it at least?"

"I...it's not something I've ever received before. It's okay, I guess," she answered.

"Just okay? You wound me Widow," I said. I hoped I would have impressed her. It only took me a few months to develop a crush on the former spy. I thought she was gorgeous with her dark red hair and her piercing green eyes.

"Call me Natasha, please. What made you think I would want a spider necklace?"

"For starters, you're the Black Widow. For another, it's pretty neat compared to the other necklaces in jewelry shops. Also, I wasn't sure what you really liked. If you don't want it-,"

"I didn't say I didn't want it. I only wanted to know the inspiration behind it. Uh, thanks for the gift. I'll be going now," she cut me off, clutching the box closer to her chest. _Ah, the red and black glass spider was a hit,_ I thought. She turned to leave, but paused at the door frame.

"Can I...go with you...next time?" she asked.

"To the ren faire? Sure, Widow. We'll have fun," She sighed, clearly frustrated I hadn't used her name and walked out. Two years later, she would get another surprise.

2014

"Ready to go?" I chirped out, walking into Natasha's room. She had invited me to her apartment when the ren faire came back around. I was already dressed in a pirate costume, but got confused seeing her in her normal combat suit.

"What's going on, Widow?" I asked.

"Raincheck? Steve and I have a mission. it came in last minute. I'm really sorry," she answered.

"Okay, but I was really looking forward to your company," I had planned on asking her out after the day was done; no such luck this time it seemed.

"I'm sorry. Hopefully, there won't be a crisis for next time. I'll see you when I get back," she told me.

"Be safe, Widow,"

"I still wish you would call me Natasha," She stated.

"Keep wishing. Maybe I will one day," I exited the apartment and went to the ren faire without her.

It was 1 a.m. by the time Natasha got back. She used her stealth skills to get into my apartment, nearly scaring me when she climbed into the bed.

"Mission go well? Did ya'll save the world again?" I murmured, voice thick with sleep.

"All is well once more. I wanted to see you tonight. Do you mind if I stay the night?" she answered.

"You can stay. Oh. Wait! I got you something," I got out of my bed and went to the closet to grab her gift.

"Close your eyes," I commanded. Natasha did as she was told and I pulled out the plastic dress bag. I laid it out next to her, turning on the lamp so that she could see it.

"Alright, open them," Natasha gasped when she saw the gift.

"Adrianna. You didn't," she said. I picked up a red and black dress with a corset for her birthday this time. It also had gold inlay sewn into the bottom of the dress making it stand out a little more. I figured since she wanted to go with me that she should have a beautiful dress to show off. Nat opened the bag and ran her hands over the fabric, a smile on her lips.

"Do you like it?" I asked.

"Like it. I love it. Thank you,"

"Happy birthday. I thought you might want to wear it for next time," I said. She nodded, allowing me to zip it back up and hang it in the closet before rejoining her in the bed. Natasha pulled me close and we fell asleep, dreaming of attending ren faire together.

2018

Due to the signing of the Accords and the Civil War that followed, Steve and Natasha went on the run. This meant we missed ren faire yet again. I didn't see her again until the day after the infamous snap. I closed my eyes, flashing back to that day.

_"Adrianna! Are you here? Please, be here. Please don't be..." I heard Natasha shout._

_"Widow? Are you...okay?" I asked, surprised by her sudden embrace._

_"Thank god. I thought you had become a victim," she said. When she pulled back, tears were rolling down her face._

_"Natasha, what happened? What do you mean victim?" She let out a sob and pulled me in for a kiss. Warmth flooded my veins and I kissed her back. We broke away and I waited for her to explain._

_"There was a war. We were fighting the Mad Titan Thanos. He snapped with this Gauntlet and everyone...turned to...dust. I thought you had as well. I thought I had lost you. But you're here. You're alive and you...called me Natasha," she said._

_"I'm here. You...kissed me. Does this mean you-,"_

_"I love you. Ever since the night you bought me the dress for ren faire. I love you Adrianna," she said._

The shift of warm water broke me from reverie. I opened my eyes to see Natasha - my girlfriend - climbing into the tub with me.

"Mind if I join you?" she asked.

"I don't mind at all. Is the water warm enough?"

"Mm-hm. Feels great," she said, leaning her head back. We had gotten back from a ren faire after years of not being able to attend one together.

"Hey come closer. I want to hold you," Natasha told me. I turned and slid into her arms, letting her run the loofah over my breasts, down my stomach and back up again. Her nails dug into my scalp as she lathered up the shampoo and rinsed it out. I returned the favor, kissing her inbetween sections. I let my fingers brush over the curves of her breasts, eliciting a gasp from her. She turned to kiss me gently at first, then passionately creating a warmth in my body. I squeezed and kneaded her breasts, rolling her nipples between my thumb and forefinger. Nat turned to straddle me, the kiss becoming hotter and more urgent.

"Bedroom?" I asked.

"Bedroom. Now," she said. We left the tub, not bothering to drain it and went to my bedroom. She pushed me down on the bed, straddling my hips. Her lips met mine, a hand slipping between my legs. I moaned as she played with my folds and then inserted a finger inside. She curled it, locating my g-spot, my hips bucking up in response. Another finger went in, her movements getting faster and faster. She pulled them from inside me before I came, earning a whimper from me.

"Natasha, please," I begged.

"Say my name again. I want to hear you beg,"

"Natasha, please. Do what you want to me. Please," My reward for this was her tongue lapping at my entrance and her sucking on my clit.

"Natasha. Fuck! Yes," I cried out. My orgasm built up more and then I released, Nat licking up every drop. She came up and kissed me. I took the opportunity to roll her over and kissed down her throat, latching onto a breast. I nipped lightly at her nipple, her back arching in response. I moved onto the next one before trailing a path down to her pussy. I parted her folds with my tongue, drinking Nat in. I rubbed her clit bringing her close the breaking point, pulling back at the last moment. I used my fingers to bring her over the edge; Natasha cried out my name. I laid down beside her, holding her in my arms.

"I love you, Adrianna," she said.

"I love you too. Happy birthday. I got something special for you," I told her. I rolled over to my nightstand and pulled out a small box from one drawer. Natasha propped up on her elbows to open it. Inside was a gold ring with a ruby surrounded by small black onyx gems.

"Adrianna...Are you proposing to me?" She asked. I nodded.

"I've loved you for a long time. I know we haven't been together very long, but I can't imagine my life without you. Will you marry me?"

"Yes. A million times yes," she answered. I slipped the ring on her finger, kissing her and holding her close. We crawled under the covers and fell asleep dreaming of the future.

April 2023

Three years were engaged. We got married a year later. Natasha and I were only married five months before I lost her. I knew we needed to get everyone who had been snapped back to our world, but I thought I could have her as well. I stayed back as a lookout and when the team returned, she wasn't among them. My heart shattered as I cried in both Clint and Steve's arms. The grief helped me get through the battle, lingering on throughout the funeral for Tony. Afterwards, I received comfort from Wanda and Clint in a silent tribute to her. Clint and Wanda left me alone and I let more tears flow as I sent all my love to the heavens for her. It would be the first birthday without Natasha, the love of my life. I gave her one more Happy Birthday, one that I hoped would send her joy as she watched over all of us.


End file.
